


素直

by Hiroko_Kitazawa



Category: MIU404, dele (TV), コウノドリ | Kounodori (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiroko_Kitazawa/pseuds/Hiroko_Kitazawa
Summary: 沒有說出口的話。
Relationships: Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai, Shinomiya Haruki/Kounotori Sakura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Ai

**Author's Note:**

> C1是dele×MIU404；  
> C2是dele×コウノドリ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一首現代詩（？獻給菅田君：  
> 菅田君  
> 只花了兩年時間就從初心者  
> 變成留下無數個backdoor的厲害角色了，  
> 雖然很帥氣沒錯，  
> 但クズミ桑實在太クズ，  
> 讓人很難不懷想可愛的真柴祐太郎。

圭司的指令分外嚴峻地耳機中傳來：「跑。」  
祐太郎轉身就跑。不過兩步，正待頓開為秋天微風所合上的房門，身後的男人已砰的一聲，將他雙手扭後，牢牢推壓在門板上。他嘗試著稍掙了掙，對方便愈發用力地壓上來，門板上凸出的貓眼擠著祐太郎的顴骨，硌得他生疼。  
還未來得及反擊，忽然有一件堅硬的器械貼在了他後腰上。  
「不要亂動。」那男人說。  
祐太郎以退為進地停下身子，只顧靠在門板上喘息——剛才的扭打即使對他來說也頗為吃力，對方雖身分不明，但顯然訓練有素，難以對付。  
「說吧，你到底是誰——你根本不認識那傢伙吧？」  
祐太郎不置可否，只聽圭司在耳機中嘆道：「經歷過Sakura桑，你怎麼還是這麼理所應當？」  
儘管嘴巴很幹，但在應聲前，祐太郎仍不可迴避地試圖吞嚥口水：「什麼？」  
「伊吹藍是男性。」圭司回答他。  
「我是警察。」身後的男人說道。  
「欸——？？！」  
男人在他眼前展開警察手帳。微微有些摺痕的皮質封面相擊，發出極輕的一聲「噠」，彷彿是那花瓣銳利的金色櫻花陡然在眼前盛開了一般。祐太郎瞇了瞇眼，小小的一方相片上，身後那個男人穿著藍色的警服，有些侷促地、像是在隱藏著什麼一樣地看著鏡頭，當然，此刻也在看著他：「志摩一未⋯⋯？」  
「有這個人，是客戶的搭檔。」伴隨著鍵盤的敲擊聲，圭司在耳機那端回答他，「你說是她的弟弟，」圭司特地加重了語氣，祐太郎暗自磨牙，「還不如說你是線人。」  
「什麼啊⋯⋯你早說啊？」  
上司那端陷入了沈默，反而是身後的男人——志摩警員——應了聲：「怎麼？」  
「那個啊，」祐太郎重新吞嚥了一下，不出所料，喉嚨裡還是什麼都沒有，「我是那個，線人。」  
「線人，連和自己對接的人是男性都不知道嗎？」  
壓在背上的力量已經減輕了，唯有那件器械仍牢牢地抵著他的後腰。「現在傳遞消息不都在網路上進行嗎？」祐太郎拼命回想著在鼴鼠上所看到的、客戶個人特徵明顯的細節，「藍、伊吹警官，很可愛啊，還會在句子末尾加一個heart，名字也很可愛。我當然以為⋯⋯」  
後腰上的力道消失了，祐太郎驚魂未定地舉起雙手，慢慢轉身：「你是他的搭檔吧？」  
志摩仍握在手中的那件器械線條平滑，泛著冷冷的黑光，像是現代科技的力量所凝結成的眼睛，緊緊地盯著祐太郎——不是警員配備的轉輪手槍，而是看上去很新的手機。  
察覺到祐太郎的目光，志摩自嘲似的笑了笑：「我也變成和那傢伙一樣的人了啊。你真的認識他嗎？」  
「當然啊，」祐太郎放下雙手，後退了一步，拉開自己和志摩的距離，「沒有見過面，很奇怪嗎？啊、情報我只會和伊吹警官說喔？」  
志摩定定地瞧著他：「你不知道他現在在哪裡嗎？」  
「哪裡？我聯絡不到他才來了這裡，」祐太郎截住話頭，生怕從這位同僚口中聽到那年輕警官已死的消息，「還撞到了你。話說回來，剛剛那是誘供吧？『雙方兩親會面時，沒有提起過還有個弟弟』什麼的？」  
志摩瞇起眼睛，祐太郎毫不示弱地回看著。  
許久後，志摩嘆了一口氣：「我只是看過那傢伙的資料而已。如果是這樣的話，你跟我來。」  
「去哪裡？」  
「醫院。那傢伙兩天前失蹤了，」見祐太郎滿目疑惑，他掂了掂手中漆黑的方塊，「已經找到了，這是他說什麼也要我來取的備用機。」  
方才揭開房門，志摩又回過身來，伸出食指：「不要被我發現你在說謊。」  
祐太郎舉起雙手：「只有警察騙我，我倒不會騙警察啦——上庭有什麼好處嗎？律師費可是很貴的。」  
耳機那頭，似乎早已下線的圭司忽地發出一聲嗤笑。

「流動蜜瓜包車？律師時不時會做一點副業，這我知道的，但日本的公務員也已經到這程度了嗎？」  
「⋯⋯這是警車。」  
「原來如此。」  
「那個啊，」半晌，副駕駛座的青年小心翼翼地打開話頭，「我還有最後一個問題。」  
志摩目視前方，點頭示意。  
「——這樣的話放警燈的時候，不會特別不方便嗎？」

志摩進入病房的時候，伊吹還在戴著一邊耳機、對著橫過來的手機屏幕嘻嘻笑著。  
「你在看什麼？」  
待他走近，不經意地瞟了一眼屏幕時，手機已經恢復到了主界面的狀態。  
「剛剛是偷瞄了吧，志摩？」  
「我沒有。」  
「絕對有吧！」伊吹費力地向後靠回枕頭，戴著的頸椎保持器讓他像一隻不得不佩戴伊莉莎白圈的、可憐巴巴的動物，志摩不合時宜地想，「很想知道嗎？」  
「不用了。」  
「是秘密喔。不過看在我們是非——常親密的搭檔的份上，可以稍稍透露給你一點點，」伊吹將拇指與食指貼在一起，瞇起一隻眼睛，從指腹之間的細細縫隙裡窺看著志摩的方向，「就一點點。」  
「都説了不用了，既然是秘密。」  
「剛剛那位可憐的小哥，臉上被志摩的鐵拳擦傷了的那位，不是線人——我訂閲了死後會替我刪除雲端聊天記錄的服務，他來確認我是不是還活著。怎麽樣，很貼心吧？至於是和哪個女孩子，那可真的要保密了。」  
「果然，」志摩長舒了一口氣，「果然和隊長所料沒差。你這傢伙，是發給哈姆的ero訊息吧？虧你也能發給保育員那種東西。原來你這樣的人也有覺得『讓人知道會很丟臉』的時候啊。」  
「那不是很正常嗎，每個人都會有這種東西吧？」  
「志摩恐怕也一樣吧？」

掌鏡的女士看似清醒，其實也喝醉了，倘若是酒桌老手，便可從她尾音的細微拖滯當中聽出來。微微震盪的畫面中，桌上亂七八糟堆滿好幾個烈性酒的酒瓶，假如全是對面那個喝得頭都抬不起來的男士的大作，想必這位仍保有些許理智的女士所要做的不該是強撐著眼皮和手肘、將手機的攝像頭直直地對著他的臉，而是打電話幫酒精中毒的同伴叫救護車。  
「你喝醉了吧，志摩。」  
「哈！」對面的男士像被電了一下似的，一躍而起，嚇了女士一大跳——突然轉向了天花板的畫面足以證明這一點，「沒想到吧，隊長！我一直在等妳這句話——酒桌上面先判斷對方醉了的人，絕對是醉了！」  
「是啊。」女士優雅且無恥地承認道，「我是醉了。你呢？你還不快實話實說嗎！？」  
對面的男士似乎驚嘆於上司的臉皮厚度，像是被放了氣的氣球人，手舞足蹈後又快速委頓下去，直到在桌上好好地放好他的臉，把毛茸茸的頭頂對準鏡頭。  
「喂！志摩，不好好面向鏡頭可不行喔。」  
桌上的那顆頭動了一動，發出一點哼哼，似乎要嘗試著抬起來。然而才抬起一公分，他就又像撐不住了似的，把頭重新砸回到桌面上。  
「你就這麼問吧。」他哼哼著說道。  
被稱為「隊長」的掌鏡人笑聲未免太長了一點，足足十幾秒內整張畫面抖個不停，抖得人眼花瞭亂。在那很明顯的醉鬼笑聲當中，那顆毛茸茸的頭搖動著，繼續哼哼著。  
「你覺得這份工作怎麼樣？」  
志摩搖搖晃晃地伸出手，探向空空如也的威士忌酒杯。他似乎沒打算要繼續喝下去，而只是撈過杯子，像貼著戀人的側臉一樣，愛憐地把內中只余球形冰化盡所成的水的冰冷杯子貼在自己的臉上，臉頰肉被順勢推擠到顴骨上方，擠壓著他的下眼瞼，像他在只瞇著一隻眼睛笑似的。  
桔梗因為這畫面又笑了好一會兒。  
「蠻好的，」他說，「上司英明（桔梗發出一聲帶著笑意的「嘁」），同僚友愛，搭檔是個傻瓜。」  
桔梗再不掩飾自己已醉的事實，毫不在意美人形象地哈哈大笑起來。  
這下換到志摩嚇了一跳了：「隊長！」他像是頑固的老臣面對荒唐無度的女王一樣痛心疾首，「妳喝醉了啊！」  
「好啦好啦，」桔梗清清嗓子，「我的話怎樣都好，比起那個，還是你的事情比較重要。剛剛不是說到搭檔嗎？是討厭他，還是喜歡他？」  
「隊長，」志摩不知何時已抬起頭來，滿臉正色地盯著她，「你的審問，什麼時候這麼爛了？」

「什麽啊，」志摩說，「你這種人居然也會使用這麽高級的服務嗎？」  
「那是當然了，」伊吹說，「很貴的。說是公司重開的折扣，但根本沒便宜到哪裡去。公務員工資可不高哦，你也知道的。爲了把這東西帶到棺材裡，我可是用光家底了哦。」  
「行了，你不過是想敲我一頓，倒不如直接説出來。」  
伊吹嘻嘻地笑著，將已經返回到主頁面的手機放在膝上：「那不如吃瓦片蕎麥麵吧。」  
「想得好啊。」  
「這個願望我可是慎重地審度好久了，不是志摩的話就不行喔。」  
「選了道名物呢。」  
「當然啦，前幾年的大hit劇中不是也有出現過嗎？」  
「你乾脆繼續想吧。」  
「欸——你很無情耶。」  
與伊吹的上目線對視良久，志摩終究還是敗下陣來：「⋯⋯這種東西有外送嗎？話說回來，被醫生嚴令『不准下床』的到底是誰啊？」  
雪白的被子上，屏幕熄滅了的手機又變為了冷冷的黑色方塊，伊吹嘻皮涎臉地沖著他笑起來。

「啊啦。我喝醉了，還有人等著回家洗澡睡覺，沒空循序漸進了。有的時候，人要坦誠一點才更好。」  
「明明妳的懲罰視頻還沒拍過啊？」  
顯然，上司在鏡頭後面無聲地威脅他。究竟是瞪眼、揮拳示意，還是單純對他露出她美麗且懾人的微笑，因為現代科技總有不逮，所以不得而知。但那使他嘆了一口氣，並舉手投降。  
「坦誠一點的話，那就是喜歡囉，」他說，「非常喜歡。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 早在第一次見到神秘男的時候就想寫。那時候就在想，這難道不是攝製組將我雙手扭後、頭壓在桌上，沖我耳朵大叫：「快點寫Xover！」嗎？  
> 靈感來源：有一集他們看名字以為會計是男人，沒想到是向井社工（等一下


	2. Sakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我告訴自己：這當然可以寫Xover啊？日本總共只有這幾個演員，不就是為了讓妳盡情搞Xover嗎？（喂
> 
> PS.我在醫學和醫療系統方面完全是個門外漢，如果有朋友發現影響閱讀體驗的蟲並予以指正的話，請儘管告訴我。不勝感激。

「我以為小玉是男孩子？」  
「噓！」祐太郎橫眉瞪目地示意圭司噤聲。  
「啊，是的是的，前一段時間和醫生見面還有講過我家小玉的事，到底還是不放心，醫生就給我留了貴院的號碼。會不會太打擾你們了？」  
「哪裡的話。只是鴻鳥醫生現在的確不太方便接電話⋯⋯」對面聲音溫柔的女性稍作遲疑，「這樣吧，我幫您接到醫生的病房去，另外會有人接聽。您是醫生鄰居的⋯⋯」  
「真柴，真柴祐太郎。醫生是在忙嗎？真是不好意思。」  
「既然可以接到電話，那證明還活著吧？乾脆把電話掛掉算了。」在等待電話轉接的空檔裡，圭司邊敲擊著鍵盤，邊冷冷地說道。  
祐太郎正待接住話頭，聽筒裡的輕柔電子音樂忽然停了，緊接著一個有點冷淡的男聲傳來：「你好？」  
「啊、你好。您是⋯⋯」  
「我是四宮。」那個男人分外乾脆地說道，好像他的名字便是人人都該知道的代名詞一樣，「真柴先生是嗎？櫻現在接不了電話——想必護士小姐剛剛已經向您說明過。」  
「是的，」祐太郎試探地問道，「醫生現在是⋯⋯？」  
四宮沈默了一瞬：「您是櫻『老家的鄰居』對嗎？櫻無意中對我提起過您。您是否方便來一下我們中心呢？櫻就在這裡。」  
祐太郎滿頭霧水，但仍在約定好會面時間後掛斷了電話。  
「多此一舉。」圭司評價道。  
「今天不是沒有其他工作了嘛，何況我也想見見櫻醫生——產科醫師的話，一定是位非常溫柔的女性吧？」  
「那可不一定，」圭司合上鼴鼠，「也可能會是個態度很冷淡、留著爆炸頭的龐克迷。」  
「欸——」祐太郎語調平平地應道，「不過那個四宮先生態度倒是很奇怪，好像我理應認識他一樣。」  
「也許他很有名吧。」  
「可能，但直呼名字的話，可能他和櫻醫生的關係不一般、啊！」祐太郎恍然大悟似的大叫一聲，伸出小指，「莫非是⋯⋯」  
「你知道自己現在笑得像個思春期的中學女生吧？」  
「我明白了，圭，」祐太郎已經踏出地下室的大門，又忽然雙手扒著門框迴轉身來，只露出一顆毛茸茸的腦袋，「我會盡力為你轉播現場實況的，不會獨吞scoop的喔。」  
「不感興趣。」

無論圭司對客戶的私生活究竟感興趣與否，循著四宮的指示找到那間單人病房後，祐太郎已把此事忘得乾乾淨淨。  
迎接他的自然是四宮——與他在通話裡所展露出的形象別無二致，戴著眼鏡，面上的表情如同聲音一樣冷淡，一邊道著謝接過祐太郎帶來的慰問品後，一邊退開身體、露出病床上的人。  
祐太郎瞪大了眼睛，一瞬間自不必說「實況轉播」這碼事了，此刻連上司本人恐怕也已被他拋到腦後。  
床上的人身材高瘦，安穩地閉著的眼睛眼尾細長，卷髮亂亂地壓在枕頭上，髮尾向四週的空氣中翹著。  
「真柴先生沒有見過櫻吧？」四宮在他身後問。  
「欸？」祐太郎眼睛一瞬不瞬，牢牢地盯著床上面容沈靜地闔著雙眼的醫師，「什麼？」  
「我說，」四宮微微提高了聲音，「您是dele.LIFE的員工吧？」  
「——欸？！」祐太郎終於將目光從床上的鴻鳥身上扯下來，轉向四宮，「鴻鳥醫生對您說的嗎？」  
「怎麼會。貴社業務不是以保密為要嗎？我仔細地閱讀過貴社的主頁了，寫得非常詳細。選擇這種服務的人，通常都不會把這件事告訴他人吧？」  
察覺到祐太郎疑惑的目光，四宮補充道：「說來慚愧，我在櫻的桌子上看到了貴社的資料。」  
「對不起，我說謊了。」  
「我才是。」四宮說道，「知道你的身分，還冒昧地讓你過來。是因為我覺得櫻的情況特殊，最好能當面向你說明。」  
「啊，」祐太郎重新望向那方小小的病床，「鴻鳥醫生是生病了嗎？」  
「他睡著了。」四宮回答說。  
祐太郎重新瞪大眼睛，又因為考慮到床上的人而努力壓低聲音：「睡了36個小時嗎？！」  
「也沒有那麼久，」四宮將略微滑落的眼鏡重新推回鼻樑，「下了手術就睡著了。我聽到消息嚇了一跳趕過來、在這期間做完了全套檢查，也還是沒有醒。果然，」四宮扭過頭，看著鴻鳥的方向，「儘管同事的大家都很優秀，但要孤身一人做所謂的橋樑，還是太吃力了吧？再怎麼溫柔和努力，櫻也總還是人。」  
「鴻鳥醫生什麼時候才會醒過來呢？」  
「你想問櫻還會不會醒過來嗎？」四宮透過鏡片瞥了祐太郎一眼，「會的，就像我總還是要走一樣。他幾時醒過來，我們也不能確定，如果他醒過來，需要我設法告知你們嗎？」  
「啊、不必特地聯繫。如果設備有操作痕跡的話，我們那裡會知道的。」  
四宮了然地點點頭，起身將祐太郎送到病房門口：「恕我不遠送了，今天有勞你過來。」  
祐太郎沖他擺擺手：「哪裡。」

「所以說，名字叫做『Sakura』的客戶，其實是男性？」圭司總結道。  
「是啊。」  
「那你的——」圭司伸出小指，「豈不是不攻自破了？」  
「但是啊，」祐太郎甚至沒有嘲笑上司的手勢，而只是懊惱地將自己摔在光亮的皮沙發上，「我還是覺得他們之間的氛圍有點怪怪的。」  
「鴻鳥醫生不是一直睡著嗎？哪裡來的『他們之間』？」  
「那就是四宮醫生的態度有點怪怪的，反正很奇怪啦，那種氛圍。這麼一想鴻鳥醫生什麼也不知道，豈不可惜嗎？」  
圭司一時無言：「我需要申明：那已經超出敝社的業務範圍了。」  
「我當然知道啦，」祐太郎說，「有些事情是沒辦法的。就像產科醫師雖然每天都在迎接『生』，但也不得不去考慮『死』。」  
「『死不是以生的對極形式、』」圭司說，「『而是以生的一部分存在著。』」  
「圭這樣的人也讀流行愛情小說嗎？」祐太郎問。  
「那是當然，我看上去很像只讀古典文學的那類人嗎？」鼴鼠發出滴滴的嗡鳴，圭司應聲操控著輪椅游過長桌，揭開蓋子，原本落在筆電A面的晚霞被徹底擋在了屏幕後面，祐太郎看不見它，但他知道它落在圭司的背上，「那位醫生醒過來了。」

「⋯⋯四宮？」  
「櫻。」四宮走了過來，在床邊的椅子上坐下來，「你醒了啊。」  
室內光線微茫，晚霞在窗中留下最後一絲殘影後，只消瞇一瞇眼睛，霞光便消失了。這種時候應該拿相機拍下來才好，鴻鳥不無遺憾地想道，將解開鎖定的手機丟開，重新看向四宮的方向。不知是自己睡眠延長過甚，還是房間中過於昏暗，他總覺得四宮有些模模糊糊的。  
模模糊糊的四宮伸手過來、在他面前虛虛地晃了一下：「要我開燈嗎？」  
「拜託你了。」鴻鳥微笑著回答他。  
燈光亮起來後，四宮變得清晰起來，還是以往那般難以見到鮮明表情的樣子，仍穿著顏色樣式都一板一眼的開司米毛衫與襯衣。  
「你過來多久了？」  
「沒多久，」四宮答道，「剛剛保險公司的人來過，我和他打過招呼了——大家都很擔心你。」  
鴻鳥露出抱歉的笑容，輕輕握住了四宮手腕上的袖管：「真對不起啊，還讓你專程過來一趟。」  
「你沒事就好。現在研修醫也能獨當一面了，我也很想見見Persona的大家。」  
「是嗎？」四宮感到鴻鳥的手稍稍收攏了一些，「大家也都很想念你。」

「是從很久之前就開始寫的匿名日誌，」圭司說，「拜託我們在死後幫忙註銷。」  
祐太郎迅速移動到圭司身邊：「你已經看過了嗎？這次又有什麼必須要看的理由？總不會是櫻醫生是你另一個hero吧？不過年齡上應該⋯⋯」  
圭司打斷他的過度發散：「日誌是公開的，任誰都能看到，只是匿名而已。非但如此，社群功能也一應俱全——上面還有很早就開始閱讀的好友來著。」  
「如果註銷掉，豈不是什麼都沒有了嗎？某個時刻的心情、和某個人經歷過的事情，某個認識很多年的朋友。這樣難道不可惜嗎？」  
「不可惜，」圭司說，「因為『死』就是這樣，人的存在被消除、人際關係也全部抹殺。實際上，一個人死後和沒有活過沒什麼區別。」  
「圭，你好喪氣唷，」在地下室灰白而空曠的燈光裡，祐太郎的眼睛明亮得驚人，「一個人死後當然還會有活著的人可以記住他、懷念他。不是嗎？」

「與其連夜趕回能登，不如陪我吃晚餐吧，」鴻鳥笑道，「我餓壞了。」  
四宮猶豫了片刻，拿出手機發了訊息，才應聲道：「好。不要吃炒麵了。」  
「你在這一點上有發言權嗎——這麼久了，你有好好吃蔬菜嗎？」  
放在床頭的手機發出一聲提示音，鴻鳥折返回來，只看了屏幕一眼便收緊纖長的五指，將小巧的機器匆匆放進口袋：「差點忘記帶手機了。」  
「不要緊嗎？」見鴻鳥一臉疑問，四宮將兩手探入衣袋，補充道，「訊息。」  
開放的匿名日誌數年來更新頻次不定，但已頗有段時間沒有上載過新的博文。在某一篇下面，自博客主人大學時代便持續閲讀、並不時作出留言的ID回應道：「這種想法還是坦率地讓對方知道比較好，不是嗎？」  
鴻鳥將屏幕在衣袋中無聲地按熄。即使不必細看他也知道，被回應的那篇文章非常簡短，他記憶深刻：「說實話，也有過那麼一刻想說不要走。那樣的我不是有點卑劣嗎？」

「啊，那個不要緊，只是個老朋友。」


End file.
